we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Joy
Coconut Joy is a special new flavour of Joy that is under development in Haworth labs. It has been announced some time ago, though it's only recently that Margaret Oliphant's reporters have written their pieces regarding the "new" flavour. Appearance Coconut Joy, much like all other Joys, takes the form of a small opaque capsule with one side being dark brown and the other white, much like the colors present on a coconut. If the player were to test the two subjects in Dr. Verloc's lair, the large pink cloud of gas they're inflicted with is Coconut Joy. Overview May 13, 1956, Harry Haworth writes to General Byng with the suggestion of a Permanent Solution to be used once resources for creating Joy runs out, mentioning that he has been experimenting with phrenology. After Anton goes out of his way to make Harry look bad, imprisons him in his own lab and becomes the new head of the lab, responsibility of a Permanent Solution goes in his hands. Verloc is asked to create a stronger version of Joy with permanent effects on the user, while regular Joy keeps the user happy only for a while, this new Joy is meant to make that happiness permanent. November 11, 1963, Anton Verloc writes to Penelope Snug, stating that he is very close to a "Permanent Solution" (the presumable code name he gave for Coconut Joy) in response to the weak batches of Joy recently released to the underground workers. Tests of the new Joy has been rocky, as differing side effects become present in each user, Harry Haworth will vomit in response to the treatment, Harry Plantagenet will yell out in complete panic in response to intake and Vanessa Tinker-Bell has been noted to run around in her cage clapping her hands and believing she's capable of flying. It is noted that while Anton was the one who began work on the project, Sally Boyle was the brains behind the operation. Anton, and many others within the lab, are found multiple times begging about Sally to come back as they are fully aware that with her aid, the Permanent Solution will be successfull. It is possible that Coconut Joy is merely a Plan B in case Anton's real plan for a Permanent Solution does not work out the way he's planned. Events of We Happy Few Act I Arthur gets injected with Coconut Joy near the end of his Act when he infiltrates Wellington Wells Health Institute, two doctors, Cyril and Oldershaw, ambush Arthur and forcefully experiments the new flavour of Joy on him. Arthur is mentioned to give off a strong reaction in response to the injection. After the experiment, one of the doctor's will admit that the new flavour is really not that effective at all, much to their dismay. We All Fall Down Victoria Byng, after making her way through the bridge from Ravensholm and back to Waterloo District in order to get to Haworth Labs, she finds that there is a que outside with white and brown balloons as well as posters celebrating the arrival of Coconut Joy. Though when speaking with Anton Verloc (for some reason referred to as Tony) it's revealed that Coconut is nowhere near finished, and he begs for Victoria to bring Sally back to him so that it can actually be finished. Victoria obviously refuses this, as it isn't up to her to make that decision. Gallery NewCoconut.png CoconutJoy.png Category:Drugs Category:Joy Category:Lore